icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieLove4ever/Seddie sequels 2
To all Seddie Lovers, Shippers and Warriors. These scripts are taken by some my messages posted on the Seddie page They are *IM*possible sequels of the epic episode "IOMG": A crazy sequel, a sad sequel and a boring sequel :) 1) A CRAZY SEQUEL :DDD Sam: Sorry… Freddie: It’s cool…But Why you have kissed me? Sam: * surprised face * Oh, come on Benson! I’ve kissed you because I LOVE YOU! Freddie: Oh * faints * Sam: Stupid GERK!!! It’s so terrible that I love you? Freddie: * returns to reason * Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…it’s so good…But… Sam: But you love Carly! I know it! She, the perfect-girly-sweet Carly, my boys-magnet bestfriend!! I hate this situation! Freddie: Sam, I… Sam: Shut up, Benson! I hate you a lot! Freddie: But, Sam, I… Sam: And I hate Carly too! Freddie: Sam… Sam: I HATE EVERYBODY!!!! Freddie: SAM!!! I don’t love Carly more! Sam * blinks, blinks, blinks *: But…Then…Who do you like? Freddie: I can’t tell this *blushes * Sam: * hopeful * You MUST tell this! Freddie: No… Sam: I’ll BEAT you if you don’t tell this!!!!! Freddie: Ok-Ok-Ok!!! Oh, Sam… Sam: YEAH, FREDDIE? Freddie: I love…I love… *GLUP* Sam: Me? Freddie: Oh, no! * blushes again * I LOVE SPENCER!!! Sam: OMG!!! * faints * Carly: * over the window* OMG!!! * faints * Spencer: OMG!!! * faints * Gibby: OMG!!! Freddie, why do you love Spencer? I love YOU!!! * faints * Brad: OMG!!! I love Spencer too!!! * faints * T-Bo: OMG!!! One cucumber is eating me!!! * faints * Nevel: OMG!!! One cucumber is eating T-Bo!!! * faints * 2) A SAD SEQUEL :( Sam: Sorry… Freddie: It’s cool… Sam: It’s cool? Freddie: Yeah…Cool…Strange…Foolish…* He closes his eyes and after looks at her with dismayed* Oh Sam, why you did it? It doesn’t have sense! You hate me! Sam: Freddie… I think…I think I love you… Freddie: You love me? You, Sam? You, my personal and daily nightmare? Sam:……. Freddie: It’s true? You…You love me? Sam: Yeah…And you? Freddie: Me? Sam: You love me too? Freddie: Sam… * He takes her hands and sighs * During these years, I’ve learnt to be your friend…In my mind you are a great and special girl, and you’ll are in this way for me forever…But I don’t love you…I’ll not love you never… Sam…You are my best friend, but only Carly is my real love, and only she have my heart, my mind, my soul…Nobody else… Sam: Oh… *her eyes are lifeless * Freddie: But I don’t want to lose you for a stupid kiss! You are an important friend for me… Sam: Yeah…Sorry, I must go away… Freddie: Sam, wait!! Sam: I MUST GO AWAY! Stupid dork…Now, I really hate you… Some days later. Sam’s room. It’s midnight. Sam: Freddie… * She opens a drawer and takes a photo, where there are the main cast of Icarly. Freddie is near Carly, and she near Freddie. Freddie smiles, but his hand is around Carly’s waist * Sam cries, and tears the photo. “ You broke my heart, and now I’ve broken you…” 3) A BORING SEQUEL :-/ Sam: Sorry Freddie: It's cool Sam: I love you Freddie: I love you too Sam: Do you want marry me? Freddie: Why not? Yeah, it's ok Sam: Carly will be my bridesmaid Freddie: And Nevel will be my witness... Sam: Ok Freddie: Ok Sam: Ok Freddie: Ok * Cold silence * Sam: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Freddie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Carly *over the window *: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...It's so boring...... I want to post other sequels :) It's so funny :D Category:Blog posts